Reunion
by UnderTone
Summary: Harima left without a word to anyone. Now he's coming back. How will this affect two women who longed to see him most? Who will Harima choose between them? Harima x Eri x Yakumo Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or its affilated characters etc. The story however, is mine.

Reunion Chapter 1

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean near Japan, Harima Kenji was sitting in the dingy quarters of the ship's crew aboard the ship which became his home. He had spent quite a long time on board and had become used to the life at sea. He even became a veteran member on the ship and had trainees under his wing as well. However, during all these times, Harima never managed to abandon one dream he had brought along from land.

So there he was, scribbling away at the blank sheets and piling up stacks of manga when he had finished. He put his pen down to rub his eyes and headed over to the deck for some fresh air. The waves relentlessly hit the sides of the ship and a cool wind blew over the top, giving Harima just what he needed. He looked up. The sky was clearest he had seen it in years and it seemed to him that all the stars made it to the party. Harima breathed in deep and looked towards the front of the ship. There was still no sign of land. He breathed in deep once again and recalled his conversation with the captain earlier that day. A distant footstep told him that one of his crewmates was up and about.

"Gettin' eager huh?" he said as he leaned against the rail beside Harima.

Harima gave no answer. He wasn't sure of himself. He assumed that by the end of this voyage, he would be ready to face what he left behind in Japan.

"I still get the shivers thinking about it," was his final answer.

"C'mon," said the crewmate as he lit up a cigarette. "Y'know ya have to face it sooner or later. We all gotta do what we can to survive the storm."

"Right, survive the storm," muttered Harima, "What's your storm Earl?"

The crewmate known as Earl took a puff of his cigarette.

"Parents-in-law."

The both laughed for quite a bit, although it wasn't that funny. Harima eventually settled down and resumed his gaze at the stars.

"They're especially bright today huh?" said Earl.

"Yeah."

"Y'know uh, I'm not trying to psyche ya out or anything, but what if it hasn't blown over? What if ya get back on that sand and realize nothin's changed? Or even worse, thing's changed in the way you didn' want 'em to?"

To this Harima Kenji had no answer. What if Earl was right and thing were as he had left it? What if something happened that would make it worse? What could he do? He could not run away again. Harima stayed silent. Earl expected no answer. Sky above the ship twinkled ever so brightly in white.

There was 30 days left until the ship arrived in Japan.

-

The airport was not at all full this time of the year. It was not a holiday, nor was it off school season. However, those who were there all in turn seized what they were doing to marvel at the mesmerizing beauty of one woman. Her hair flowed over in gold as it shone against the sunlight escaping through the elaborate glass panels of the airport. Her auburn eyes sparkled like stars as she gracefully made her way out. She smiled as she stepped out and gazed upon a sight familiar to her.

"Ahhh, it's been so long" Eri said as she quickly recalled the days she had spent here.

However, there was only one familiar sight she was eager for, and had forced her to fly across the world.

It was nearly two weeks ago in London. Eri had just spent the day shopping and was exhausted. She was enjoying the sun on her luxurious balcony as she lay in an arm chair enjoying a glass of wine. Her relaxation was ruined by a phone call. At this she gave a frown, assuming it was probably the creep who has been bugging her for days. She reached for her cell phone and when she did, her face spread into a smile. It was a call from none other than Takano Akira, a friend whom she met in her better days in Japan. She happily answered, relieved to hear her friend's voice once again, despite her monotone.

It was this phone call that had changed her plans. Akira revealed that she has indeed stayed in touch with Harima. It had started two years ago when she coincidently met him at the docks in France. From then on, he constantly sent her mails which she replied to by sending mails to his destinations ahead. He frequently asked for the situations of his friends and families, or those whoused to be. However, Akira gave no replies and insisted that ifhe so desired to know, he would have to find out for himself when he returned. It was this that finally persuaded Harima to return to Japan. Eri listened to her intently, wondering why he had never bothered to visit her. Akira had told him that she was in England. Wasn't France close to England? And the fact that he was on a ship would make it reasonable for him to land in England, despite that he was on a small fishing boat and not a cruiser or an oil rig. However, she did not bother to consider that factor, as she was trapped in her own world of reasons.

Akira then revealed that she had told Yakumo of his coming as well. To this Eri gave a sharp reply.

"You told her? W, Why? How come she needs to know about this?" she asked, before she realized that she was giving too much of her hidden feelings away. Before she could recover, Akira beat her to the buzzer.

"It's funny you asked me why I told Yakumo, but didn't ask me why I told you."

Eri knew there was no hiding from Akira but she had tried anyways.

"W, well yea. W, why did you tell me? This has nothing to do with me."

"I told both of you about Harima because I felt it was enough."

"What's enough? There's nothing between me and Hige," retorted Eri, as she let slip her old habit.

"I think waiting 3 years for an idiot who left without saying a word is long enough. It's time to settle all of this once and for all."

Eri stuttered. "W, what do you mean I'm waiting for him? You listen to me, I have never..."

"I've said all I need to say. He's coming to Japan in 20 days and if you have anything more to say to him, send a mail to the address I sent you in 15. Then it should get to him. Bye."

And that was the end of Akira's voice, leaving Eri's heart pounding nervously.

Now she saton the bench of the airport caught in deep thought until a familiar face appeared.

"Miss Sawachika, it is wonderful to see you again," greeted Nakamura.

"Nakamura, it's been a long time, I'm glad to see you. Have you been well?"

"Quite, Miss," replied Nakamura as he picked up her bags, "Shall we depart then?"

It was at the backseat of her Limo when she inquired him once more.

"Nakamura, did you confirm the mail that I told you to?"

"Yes, Miss. The mail you requested was sent to Mister Harima Kenji."

"Thank you, Nakamura."

"Pardon me Miss, but what has made you come to Yagami once again. I recall you saying when you were leaving for England that this place reminded you of someone you did not wish to think about and that you would never return here again."

"Right... right, I said that. But there's some problem here I need to take care of. I want to see it to the end."

There was 5 days left until Harima arrived in Yagami, Japan.

-

The train bound for Yagami was fast approaching and one young woman was most eager of all the passengers. Tsukamoto Yakumo propped her elbow against the windowsill as she watched the sights fly by. She was trapped in deep thought. He was coming back, Akira told her, and she was as much excited as Eri had been. She was currently attending an university in Tokyo. However, during her second year in high school, Yakumo was advised to apply to a renowned university there and she had surprised everybody by claiming that she would attendsomewhere near Yagami. She told everyone that she wanted to stay close to her sister, but in her heart she could not decide whether or not this was the real reason. She secretly wanted to stay near Harima and read his manga. However, by the end of her second year Harima graduated and when she did as well a year later, he had already disappeared.

"Next stop is Yagami Station. Next stop is Yagami Station."

She was so drowned in her thoughts that she was startled when she saw her sister out the window along with her boyfriend, Karasuma Ouji. Her sister was a lot more beautiful since the last time she saw her. It was true that love encourages the beautywithin women. Yakumo knew that she was happier than ever now that she finally had Karasuma by her side. It did not take a psychic.

"YAKUMOOOOO!" cheered her sister gleefully as she stepped out of the train, "I'm so glad you decided to come back, even if it's for a little while."

At this Yakumo pondered. Was it really going to be for a little while? Her heart was pounding at the thoughts hidden behind the question.

"Thank you Onee-san," replied Yakumo.

"Your always welcome Yakumo, but I was wondering; why did you decide to come now? It's not even break."

Tenma's eyes sparkled as she looked at her, and Yakumo stared back until she softly said, "because I want to be like you."

"What? I didn't hear you. Say it again, Yakumo."

"No, it's nothing Onee-san. Let's go home."

There was 4 days left until Harima arrived in Yagami, Japan.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Same old disclaimer crap. Thanks for all the reviews; this site does need more SR fanfics.

Chapter 2

* * *

Note: Imouto-san: In Japanese it means little sister or something. It's what Harima always called Yakumo.

Ojou: Means Miss or something. It's what Harima always called Eri.

Hige: Beard. What Eri calls Harima.

Harima's POV

The entire place was covered with snow when I stepped off the boat, but it hadn't changed at all. Same old Yagami. It might have been the time of day, but there was no one around, no sign of life. There was light coming from one of the stores so I went in. Inside there was an old man who looked as if he was there all his life huddled up in front of the furnace. Yea, it was cold.

"One cup of hot coffee please," I said. The old man gazed at me.

"You coming back from somewhere?"

"Wha.. yes… from a trip, but this place hasn't changed at all," I replied. In the end that was all it was. A trip. I left on that boat knowing I would have to come back someday. I couldn't run forever.

"Tsk, tsk, and at such a young age. Must have been facing some troubles I expect," said the old man, "but no matter where you go, there are always those who remember you and wait for you. One of the laws of life, my boy."

He couldn't have been more right.

"Yea I think you're right. Have a good one," I said as I returned to the chilly breeze of the winter. Now that I think about it, I think it was snowing on the day I left too. I put my hands in my pocket and feel something crisp inside. The letters. I never expected to hear news from the two people. Imouto-san… Ojou… Ojou would be pissed if she knew about it. Would Imouto-san understand? Let's see… 2 o'clock? Both? The meeting place was… wait, where do I have to go first? Ah well, I'll think as I walk…

Yakumo's POV

I picked up my coat and told onee-san that I was going out to meet someone. I didn't say who. I didn't want to. I had to this on my own, no I wanted to do this on my own. Outside the ground was covered with snow, with no sigh of footprints. It was still early morning way ahead of the time I was supposed to meet him… Him… Snow was still falling heavily so I pulled down on my hat tighter. It was snowing on the day he left… And for some reason I can recall the day when he came to say goodbye. It was the night before graduation when Onee-san called me down saying I had a visitor. From her sly grin I could tell who it was.

"Harima-sempai, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Imouto-san, I wanted to say thank you for helping me out with my manga… if it wasn't for you I probably couldn't have come this far," he said and he handed me his red hat. The one he had always worn when we worked on the manga together. But there was something different about him that night.

"Thank you Imouto-san," and with that he disappeared into the fog of the night. I stood there, watching him go and I felt a twist in my stomach telling me something was wrong. He seemed as if he was going far away.

That night I sat at the foot of my bed waiting for the sun to come up and when it did I left for the apartment he lived in. But when I got there, there was only Itouko-sensei. She told me he was already gone, going away somewhere far. She didn't know where but he was definitely heading down to the docks.

_No… _

I remember running, faster than I had ever before. I slipped a good few times too but I don't recall the pain. Is that why he had come yesterday? He had given me the hat as a parting gift.

_No… I don't want something like this, just to remember him by…_

I ran and ran and ran until I finally saw him carrying a big duffel bag. When he saw me he seemed rather surprised.

"Oh, Imouto-san, what are you doing here this early?"

I had so many things I wanted to say to him, but the only words that came out were

"I… I like your manga Harima-sempai, so… so please don't go and stay here and keep working on it. Please"

_I'm so stupid…_

And with that I held out the red hat he had given me. He looked at the hat. We both looked at it for what seemed like an eternity. Then he pushed the hat back towards me.

"If you like manga… then you can work on it too Imouto-san. You have a real talent, and your smart too. I'm sure it would turn out great even without me."

_No… no… that's not I wanted to say to you Harima-sempai, it's not… I…_

"No, I can't. Without you, Harima-sempai, I'm… I can't…"

Tears were welling up in my eyes but I fought them back and clinged to him one more time.

"It's alright Imouto-san. You'll do great. And I'll look at them when I come back. I'll come back... I'll be looking forward to it. But now I have to go Imouto-san, but I want to read your manga when I get back. Goodbye."

_Goodbye… why did you have to say that? But you said you'll come back… _

"Then… goodbye, Harima-sempai, A… and please come back and read my manga."

"Yea, until then, draw lots, Yakumo-sensei"

I watched him walk away, still holding his hat, until the fog swallowed him up. It was the first time he had called me by my name. I let the tears I had been fighting back so hard fall along my cheek and onto the hat. Since that day I haven't drawn a single page but that didn't matter. He was back, and I was finally going to see him again, where we met last time. Where we said our goodbyes.

_I want to turn back time… I don't want to stay still any longer… I don't want to be looking only at his back anymore…_

Eri's POV

I never liked the winter, especially in Yagami. It was only filled with bad memories. Graduating and separating from my friends, leaving for England and… tears. It was way too early to go out already but I found myself outside, embracing my coat in the winter morning. Nakamura insisted I take the limo but I refused. Akira was right. I had to settle this once and for all, and I wanted to do it by myself. I didn't want to be distracted when I… when I met him again. Snow was heavy today and there were still no shops open. No café's to sit in. Maybe I made a mistake in coming out this early. But I wanted to see him… so badly…

I kept wandering, remembering the last time I saw him, wondering if he changed at all. No, he had already changed a long time ago, I just never noticed it. It must have been at the party when I did. The night before graduation I held a party at my house. He was there, and deep down inside, I was happy to see him. Back then I had refused to acknowledge the feelings I felt when I was with him. The chill it brought down my back, the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks, and the trembling in my knees when I looked at him. But at the party, he was quiet. Even when I made stupid comments at him, he just gave a quick laugh and fell silent again. After the party, I asked Nakamura to follow him and find out what's wrong. I couldn't help feel deep down that something was indeed wrong.

Nakamura came back and told me he was going away, on a boat and he stopped by Tenma's house to say farewell to Yakumo.

_W… what…? Why… why was going away…? And how come he didn't tell me?_

I didn't sleep at all that night feeling ignored and mad, but really it was just disappointment.

That early morning, I left for his apartment and waited. I must have waited for an hour or so thinking he'd already gone when he came outside with a large duffel bag. I hid.

_So he was finally leaving… without a word…_

He slowly made his way towards the docks and I followed him until someone came running by, calling his name. It was Yakumo. They began to talk.

_You didn't even say anything to me… How come you're so good to her?_

And a while later he began walking again, and I followed. It would have ended like that, without a word, if he hadn't stopped to start chewing gum. I over heard him this time.

"Hmm, I guess its goodbye to this place then. Wouldn't have imagined Imouto-san would be the last person I'd see."

How I hated hearing that. That she was the last person he would ever see. I couldn't stand it anymore; I showed myself in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at me without a sign of surprise. Instead he gave a chuckle.

"Yo, Ojou, what are you doing up so early. Want a piece of gum?"

_W… why are you being so casual? You went all the way to Yakumo's house to say goodbye to her, how come you're not surprised to see me? Stop making those chewing noises, don't you understand it? This is… this is goodbye… You don't know when you're going to see me again and… and… if you don't say it now, you don't even know if you'll see me again… so… so…_

There were so so many things I wanted to say but…

"You're going away after all?"

Why did I say "after all?" I could have said so many different things. I could've said something I wanted to say. Why are you leaving? Do you have to leave? Where are you going to go? But I had to say that. It was awkward, but for some reason he didn't seem to think. He just laughed again.

"Yea, Ojou, looks like I'm leaving after all. It's been fun. You and I had some bad times, but we had some good times too right? But I really have to get going now. Goodbye. Oh and here keep this gum, I only chewed one."

And with that he brushed past me. I couldn't stand to turn around. He said we had bad times… but he didn't have to say that, especially when we're saying good bye.

_Why? Why did he cut it so short? You took a longer time with Yakumo. This isn't fair._

"You… you said you liked pigtails!"

I yelled, but I didn't have the courage to face him.

"I'm keeping my hair this way so… so…"

I couldn't finish it. If I did, he'd know I was crying.

_You have to … come back and see me again… please… see me again… I have to say it… I have to… but I can't…_

"Heh now that I look at it, that blond hair of yours is kinda pretty. Maybe it's the morning light. I'll see you again when I come back, Ojou. So take care of yourself until then. And thanks."

That was the last time I heard his voice. When I finally turned around he was gone. Something was sticking out of my hand. It was the gum he had given me. I unwrapped one and began chewing it.

_Why do they make these gums so salty? It's just a little bit of tears that's all. Tastes like salt water… _

_Stupid Hige… What kind of parting gift is this…_

The cold chill of the winter brought me back from my thoughts and I found myself at the very place where he walked out of my life. Soon he would appear from amidst the mist just as he had done when he left. At least I had hoped so.

_I have to tell him what I should have years ago. I need to see him one more time. Please… Just one more time…_

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: blah blah same old shit.

It's the long awaited chapter 3. I completely forgot all about this story because I had a case of amnesia for three months (no joke) but everything's back to normal now I guess. Enjoy! Grammar mistakes are embarassing alas I am too lazy to edit.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

The shops began to open up and lights and music filled the air as people began to crowd the streets. To them it was just an ordinary winter morning; everyone was eagerly anticipating Christmas, talking about parties, shopping for presents, and enjoying each other's company. Many were embracing the warmth of the cafes as they looked out of the windows, mystified by the falling snow. And yet, amidst all the excitement, there was one woman burning with more anticipation than all the rest.

Eri checked her watch. It was already 2:30. She decided to wait another half an hour.

_He's probably having some trouble finding me in the middle of all these people._

Her cheeks were becoming gradually numb and she cursed herself for not wearing gloves. As she sat rubbing her hands together and blowing into them, she longingly looked on at the passersby, holding each other's hands, talking and laughing. All the while she wondered if a similar future was in store for her.

The clock read 3:45.

_Just 15 more minutes, please…_

And at this particular moment, a young man approached her.

"Hey, babe you look frigid, wanna come in and have a cup of coffee with me?"

To this Eri made no reply, she was not in the mood to be bothered by stupid men, although ironically she had been waiting for a particularly stupid one for hours.

"Come on babe, don't be so cold. Ha ha, get it?" persisted the stranger, laughing at his own lame joke.

Eri finally cave and shot him a cold glare, sending chills down his spine that made the winter winds seem like a cool sea breeze. "Fuck. Off."

And with that the stranger was gone in a heartbeat. Eri continued to wait. She waited and waited until she could no longer stand the cold. It was 5:10. He was not coming.

She finally lifted herself up from the bench she had been sitting on for hours and began walking through the snow. She had no idea where to go but that didn't bother her. She wandered aimlessly, trapped in her thoughts.

_You're so stupid. Why did you even think in the first place that he would come and meet you? Don't you remember how it was back then? You guys never got along; you fought all the time. What made you even think this was possible?_

She searched within herself for answers but found faults and regrets instead. Sinking her head low that it almost touched the neck of her coat, she found no strength to lift herself up, By the time her small excursion around Yagami ended, she finally looked up to see the gloomy shadows of the Yagami train station. Without a thought Eri headed inside. There was no one inside save one or two souls and the attendants. The gentle whiteness of the winter evening shone through the windows, but that was least of Eri's worries. She sat down in one of the uncomfortable seats and stared blankly at her hands until…

"Sawachika senpai…?"

Eri looked up finally and was surprised to find Yakumo standing in front of her, staring at her with a confused disposition. The last they had heard of each other was before leaving Yagami. After Harima left, Eri found herself distancing further away from her than usual, and found herself glad when she had heard news of Yakumo's going away to college in Tokyo, even though she herself would not be there either. But now they had met again, and Eri found a sort of relief in a familiar face, even if it was her long time "rival." She was glad there were no longer tears in her eyes.

"Yakumo… have a seat."

Yakumo obeyed and sat down in a chair beside from her. Then there was awkward silence, and both women were looking out at the winter scene. Snow had nearly covered everything and a slight fog enshrouded the buildings in the distance.

"How romantic," commented Eri as she gazed at the people appear and disappear from the fog. Yakumo could not decide whether to make a reply or not. Fortunately for her, the blond broke the silence again.

"So, he's chosen you after all…"

"W… what?"

"Did you meet him?"

"Meet him… Senpai, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"But you were always so smart in high school weren't you?"

"Ah, but I still…"

"So what did Hige tell you?"

"Hige?"

Yakumo paused to think for a moment and remembered that Hige was Eri's nickname for Harima.

"But that means… Senpai, I haven't met with Harima senpai."

Eri was taken slightly aback, confused by the dark haired girl's answer.

"What? How come?"

"I was supposed to meet him today at 2 o'clock but… but…"

"He- He never showed up?"

"Ah… Yes."

Eri took a moment to take in the updated situation and lay back on her chair. She looked out at the snow and let out a sigh.

_At least he didn't choose you over me. But what if he did?_

"Ah, senpai, how come you are here? The last I heard, you had moved back to England… Were- were you supposed to meet with Harima senpai as well?"

At this Eri began to fluster, trying to think of a suitable answer to Yakumo's question.

"Ah no no, why- why would I come all this way to meet that idiot? You- you remember don't you? He left without a word three years ago that stupid Hige, so why…"

Eri paused abruptly, and began to wonder.

_Why am I hiding the truth from her? So what if I was supposed to meet with him? What's wrong with that?_

Eri looked away into the distance and swallowed back her embarrassment.

"No, you're right Yakumo, I- I came here to meet Hige too."

"Senpai…"

Yakumo could think of nothing else to say, or rather she could not think of anything appropriate to say.

_Did she still…_

"But you know, I was supposed to meet him today at 2 o'clock too, and he never showed up."

_Ah__, so he didn't come for her either…_

Yakumo looked out at the winter view, feeling a sense of slight relief, and yet feeling guilty for it at the same time.

"It's so stupid isn't it?"

"Eh? What is, senpai?"

"Just all of this, thinking that he was going to come back after all these years and that things would be different from back then."

Yakumo sat in silence as Eri continued on.

"I came all this way thinking that maybe if I met him after all these years that I could finally tell him that…"

Eri cut herself off as Yakumo watched her intently.

_That what senpai? That you love him? That you've loved him since the beginning?_

"But you know," said Eri as she finally got up from her uncomfortable seat and stretched vigorously, raising her hand above her head, "I want to be more honest with myself from now on."

_More honest?_

"Because maybe if I had been honest with him back then," continued Eri as she turned around showed Yakumo her smile, "maybe he would've never left."

Yakumo remained speechless. If she had only been honest with Harima back then as well, maybe Eri would've been right. Maybe he would've never left, and maybe she would be happy now as her sister was.

"I- I want to be more honest with myself as well, senpai," stammered Yakumo, finally ending her silence.

Eri smiled.

"That's good," she replied, "even though we might be a little too late huh?"

Yakumo responded with her own timid smile.

"Ah, senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"C- can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do- do you- do you still… love him?"

Eri hesitated. She could feel her face burn bright red. She had promised herself only minutes ago to be more honest with herself. She couldn't possible make up some stupid excuse now.

_What do you mean still? Have you always known? Has everyone? Has… has he?_

"I…"

Intent on hearing an answer, Yakumo gazed directly into Eri's eyes as if she were staring into her very soul. It was a side of her that Eri had never seen before.

"I guess I… No, I mean… That is…"

Eri paused and broker her gaze away from Yakumo, because a familiar figure had just entered the station from the corner of her eyes. Wondering what the brilliant blonde was looking at, Yakumo turned around and looked in the same direction.

"Hige…"

"Harima senpai…"

"Huh? Ojou? Imouto san? What are you two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harima stood with a blank expression on his face, observing the two ladies in front of him who were still frozen in place. A chilling wind blew within the station.

"What are you two doing- ugh!"

Before Harima could repeat the question, the expression on Eri's face changed into one he was all too familiar with: anger.

"H-Harima senpai…"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that 'huh,' you stupid Hige! Why are you here? And why did you not show up?" demanded Eri, absolutely furious with the bewildered Harima.

"I- I don't know what you guys are going on about, but I came here to take the train to Tokyo."

"Why are you going to Toyko, senpai?" asked Yakumo, rising from her seat.

"Ah well Akira told me about a manga publisher there who might be interested in my work so I'm going to see him."

SMACK!

"Ow! What- what the hell Ojou, why are you hitting me?" groaned the bearded young man as he rubbed his head.

"Hige, is your skull that thick? Have you completely forgotten?"

"What- what-"

"Harima senpai, m-maybe you didn't receive the letter?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the letters. Yeah I got them; they're in my pocket- ow! Ojou!"

"You idiot, did you even read it?!"

"I did!" retorted Harima starting to become irritated with the blond haired beauty.

"Senpai, did you not read the part about the meeting?"

"Wha- yeah I did, you both asked me to come and meet you guys tomorrow," replied Harima quite nonchalantly.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Yakumo, now becoming about as confused as her senpai.

"What are you talking about Hige, you were supposed to meet us today!" yelled Eri.

Harima looked at both of the girls in front of him with once again a blank expression.

_Are these two drunk?_

"But you're letters specifically say tomorrow."

"No, it's today," replied the two ladies quite simultaneously.

"Okay, I may not be smart as you two, but this time I _know_ that I'm right. Look!"

Harima began reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out two sheets of paper written by both Eri and Yakumo. He looked at both letters once more to double check.

"See look here Imouto san. 'Senpai, please meet me at the last place we met at 2 o'clock on the 15th. And look ojou, yours clearly says 'I need to tell you something, so meet me at the café streets where I last saw you at 2 o'clock on the 15th!' I don't know how you guys got your dates all mixed up but today is the 14th. I'm supposed to meet you guys tomorrow!"

Harima stood firmly with a look of satisfaction on his face in light of the fact that he had finally showed up the two people who were always smarted than he was, especially Eri. No doubt he was not surprised by the blank expressions on both of their faces, and no doubt that he was completely unaware of the fact that those blank expressions actually represented the amazement the two ladies felt upon witnessing the extent of Harima's stupidity. Finally Yakumo was able to open her mouth.

"S-senpai, today is the 15th."

"What?"

"Hige, today _is_ the 15th."

"Nope, I'm sure of it Ojou, today is the 14th. Look at my cell phone."

Harima held out his cell phone which clearly displayed the date as the 14th. Upon seeing this, both ladies held out their cell phones which indicated the date as being 15th, sending Harima stumbling back.

"W-what? How is this possible? There's no way today is the 15th. The arrival of my ship was set at 14th, so there's no way we arrived on the 15th without me knowing about it. H-how is this- Agh! I'm so confused!" retorted Harima as he dropped to his knees and pulled his hair.

"Face it you idiot. Today is the 15th," remarked Eri.

"B-but, everyone on the ship told me it was the 14th…"

"Everyone on your ship is an idiot."

"Ack!"

"Harima senpai, could it be possible that maybe you crossed over the International Date Line?" asked Yakumo.

"Ah yes, that would explain everything!" agreed Eri.

"Huh? What's that?" asked a bewildered Harima, getting up from his knees.

"Well it's an imaginary line in the pacific ocean used to indicate time zone changes. So Even though it is the 15th here, in North America it would still be the 14th."

Upon hearing this, Harima let out a big laugh.

"Hahaha! Ah, Imouto san, maybe you've been reading too many story books or something but that kind of stuff doesn't exist. It only comes out in fairytales you know? Hey- ow! Ojou stop hitting me."

"Oh dear God…" sighed Eri.

After a brief twenty minute explanation by Yakumo about the International Date Line, Harima finally managed to understand the concept of time zone changes… or so he thought. He was led into even more confusion about the subject and thus it took another twenty minute explanation and a scolding from Eri before Harima really understood it.

"Heh... so I guess that explains that. Well, you do learn something every day. Haha!"

Eri sighed once more

_That shouldn't be the kind of thing you just happen to pick up on one day…_

"Well then I guess I'm glad I was able to meet both of you here today. You guys both asked me to come and meet you at the same time, did you know that?" asked Harima.

"Ah, well, that's just a coincidence, Hige," stammered Eri. It was indeed a coincidence, Eri certainly had no idea that Yakumo had arranged to meet Harima at the same time. Yet deep inside of her she could not shake off the feeling that there existed some sort of hidden meaning or premonition behind it all.

The vibrant sounds of the incoming train could be heard coming from behind the two girls and soon the train which Harima planned to board had appeared.

"Ah there's my train. Well before I go, what did you guys want to meet me about?"

"Ah… well…"

"Umm…"

The steadfast resolution of the two ladies shattered right in front of them when they realized the immediacy of their situation.

_Senpai… not like this…_

_Stupid hige, this isn't just something I can tell you in two seconds before you have to board a train…_

"Well, what is it? Hurry up you two, the train's gonna leave soon," ushered Harima impatiently as ever.

"Senpai, I just wanted to welcome you back to Japan after all these years," said Yakumo finally, albeit disappointed with herself, "O- okairinasai." Yakumo bowed her head.

"Y- yeah. Hige, okairi," said Eri, looking away into an odd direction.

Harima blinked.

"Oh, well, thanks you guys. Hey I'd love to stay and catch up but like I said, the train's leaving soon so I'll call you when you get back. Ja ne, my classmates,"

And with that Harima boarded the train and disappeared into the cold snowy fog of the Yagami winter.

The two ladies stood uneasily for a while even after he had left before Eri finally spoke again. "C- come on, I'll have Nakamura drive you home, the snow's gotten worse."

The deafening silence of the limo ride only added to unnerving tension between the two beautiful ladies who ironically had the same thing in their minds.

When Harima gets back, who will he call first?

* * *

Agggghh, I don't remember how I was going to end this story... 


End file.
